Witness
by carterxx
Summary: Michelle gets a surprise when she checks out the factory late at night. Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_I had this idea a few weeks ago – thanks to randomcc for encouraging me to write it at last._

_After this story I'm having a break for a bit, as this is my 8th story in barely 8 weeks! Hopefully I'll be back before too long. I might still write occasionally if I have ideas (or requests!) or I might just save ideas up for the long months they'll be off-screen._

Michelle was beginning to realise that the third large of glass of wine had been a mistake, but she'd been having far too much fun. Still it was getting late now, and Carla obviously wasn't going to show up after all.

Wearily she made her excuses and left the Rovers, emerging unsteadily into the dark summer night. Regretting the high heels she'd chosen to wear, she stumbled along the cobbles, crossing the road carefully as she walked by the factory on her way home.

But as she passed the office, she paused, certain she'd just seen a glimpse of light through the blinds.

She looked at her watch. It was 11.15. Far too late for anyone to be working, even Carla. And as she edged closer, squinting through the blinds, she seemed to see a flickering quality to the light. Her heart lurched, realising it looked more like fire than electric light.

Her pulse raced as she pictured flames ripping through the empty factory, destroying the machines, all the stock. She picked up her phone, wondering if she should call Carla to check it out, but then she hesitated. Hadn't she suffered enough with that factory?

The easiest thing would be to check it out herself. The alcohol was probably just playing tricks on her eyes. Almost certainly it was just a light left on.

She opened the door, the rush of adrenaline sobering her up again quickly. The factory was dark, eerie at night. She shivered, determined to keep her nerve. But there was definitely a light in the office and she thought she could hear something too.

Fearing an intruder, she picked up a heavy file, and then walked towards the office door, opening it as softly as she could.

The reason for the flickering light was obvious as she saw the candles scattered around. The soft light made the atmosphere seem almost romantic. It was hardly recognisable as the place she spent her working days.

But it was the sounds that struck her immediately, making the blood rush to her face. The soft sighs, the rhythmic movement, the creaking of the desk were unmistakeable, and she realised, mortified, what she'd just walked in on.

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the shock that made her step the wrong way, but she suddenly found herself inside the room. And looking over, she saw them, lying on the desk, their bodies intertwined, their naked skin glowing in the candlelight as they moved together.

They were blissfully unaware that anyone was there with them. Let alone her sister in law, and his ex.

There was no doubt what they were doing. And no doubt in Michelle's mind that she should back away immediately. Once she closed the door, she could quietly escape, and no-one would ever have to know what she'd seen.

So why was she still there? She found herself immobile, feet fixed to the floor as she watched them.

_There will be more, but not til after the weekend as I'm away…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviews!_

Numbed by shock, Michelle tried to get her head around it all.

It seemed so vivid, it couldn't possibly be happening. How was she standing in her place of work, watching her friends in the throes of passion?

How were her eyes on Peter's naked back, his muscles rippling and clenching, as his hips thrust down against Carla. And how was she watching Carla's face, blissful, eyes tightly closed, as she lay underneath him, her legs spread wide apart as his weight pressed her down onto the desk, her fingers clenched tightly around his neck.

Yet somehow she was there. Her heart was pounding so hard, it was hard to believe they couldn't hear her.

But then they were six feet away, and they seemed to be preoccupied already.

Now the initial shock had begun to fade, the effects of the alcohol were hitting Michelle again. She felt unsteady on her feet, dizzy, breathless. Rather than stumble and disturb them, she decided to wait a few moments before she slipped away into the night.

Staring down at the floor, she tried to keep still, hiding in the shadows. But as Carla's moans carried effortlessly across the office to where Michelle stood, she found her eyes drifting slowly back to them.

It was impossible not to look, to see the way her hands gripped his shoulders, sliding down his back, stroking his soft skin. As their bodies moved perfectly in time, Peter's face lowered towards Carla's, grazing her lips with a light kiss that immediately turned passionate, their tongues writhing as his hips kept a steady beat against her.

It must have been the drink that made her feel so exhilarated. At least she hoped so.

It seemed like an age since she'd been in the Rovers, but it was probably less than five minutes. The candles that had lured her to the factory still burned, giving a soft light to their naked skin, casting shadows against the walls that shifted with the steady motion of their bodies.

His rhythm was slow but insistent, his body driving harder down upon her, their eyes tightly closed, hands caressing each other as without words, they seemed to communicate exactly what they needed.

And suddenly Michelle could deny it no longer. It wasn't just the shock or the wine that sent the heat coursing through her body, that made her breath shallow and uneven.

Her desire surged as she finally surrendered herself to watching them. They seemed so free, so uninhibited, taking so much pleasure in each other's bodies. And this was just on a hard office desk. She could hardly imagine what they'd be like in a soft bed.

And at that thought, she came to her senses. This wasn't some game, some erotic fantasy. These were her friends, sharing a moment that should be intimate. Yet she was only a few feet away from them. What the hell was she doing?

She stepped back to the door, but just as she was leaving, she heard Carla crying out, deep in pleasure, and she couldn't help turning back.

Peter's body was now raised, his weight on his arms, his hips still rocking, hard and fast against her. His back was now arched, his mouth over Carla's breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple.

And once more Michelle was transfixed as she watched. Carla's body seemed to glow in the candle-light as she writhed underneath Peter, her breasts full under his eager lips. As he thrust harder, Carla wrapped her legs tightly around his back, pulling him even closer, his hands running down her sides.

And again Carla moaned, the sound seeming to come from deep in her throat, as she threw her head back, flailing from side to side. And then, with no warning at all, she raised her eyelids.

Suddenly time seemed to stop as Michelle found Carla's eyes locked with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for long delay with this story - as I said at the start, I'm struggling for time to write at the moment._

_So here's chapter 3 (and there'll be another soon). I'm not quite sure why I wanted to take it this way but it amused me, so I hope you like…_

Michelle's heart was beating so hard it was almost painful. She'd been caught out, watching her friends in the most intimate act possible. There was no escaping the consequences now.

She found it impossible to read the emotion in Carla's eyes, fixed on hers across the darkened office. But Carla was looking directly at her, and Michelle knew she was the one in the wrong. So many levels of wrong.

Carla didn't seem angry, at least not yet, but her unnaturally calm expression chilled Michelle's blood. All she could was hold her breath, watching the candles flickering around them, waiting to find out what Carla would do next.

Yet even now, Peter was completely absorbed, oblivious to Michelle's presence. His lips still moved tenderly against Carla's chest, his hands caressing her, his body over her, making love to her as if they were the only two people in the world.

But they weren't even the only two people in the room.

Michelle shivered involuntarily. She felt weak, furious at herself for lingering in a room she shouldn't even have entered. Ashamed for letting herself enjoy something that was never meant for her.

And completely exposed, even though she was the one fully clothed, while Carla and Peter lay there naked.

It was the ultimate invasion of privacy but even now she still couldn't tear her eyes away from them, watching Carla's arm lovingly upon his back, shimmering in the candlelight as he moved over her.

But as Carla continued to hold Michelle's gaze, saying nothing, Michelle realised that even now, she might not be given away. It seemed like the biggest let-off ever when Carla finally shifted her eyes away from her, reaching out to Peter, drawing him forward into a slow tender kiss.

She placed her hands on either side of his face as she kissed him, holding him tightly, possessively.

For a moment, Michelle felt sure Carla was trying to send a clear message. He was her man now. Not that there could be any doubt, as his hips pushed into her and his finger-tips ran through her soft hair.

Any feelings Michelle once had for Peter had faded many years ago. But it was hard not to remember, as he moaned softly through their kiss. For a moment she lost herself in memories of Dean, Peter, Steve, Kieran. The men she'd loved, and who'd left her. And she wondered if she'd ever be loved in the way Carla was.

Then she came to her senses again, realising she'd missed the final chance she'd been given to escape. Carla's hands would have shielded her from Peter's view as she left, but it was too late.

As Carla turned back to her, there was no doubt this time what she saw in her expression, and it was completely unexpected. Carla's eyes were sparkling, filled with mischief.

Swiftly Michelle turned for the door, but before she reached it, she realised Carla was finally doing what she had most feared.

"Darlin'.." Carla whispered to Peter. Something about the tone of her voice made him freeze instantly and the whole room became deathly quiet.

"We've got a visitor…" Carla continued, her eyes seeming to dance with amusement.

And Peter's face turned sharply, followed her gaze towards the door, taking in Michelle's tortured presence.

She felt her entire body curling up, cringing with embarrassment, as he saw her. And he flinched, his face reddening as he realised the compromising position he was in. Then he looked away quickly, seeming even more mortified than Michelle.

But Carla seemed disconcertingly at ease.

"Workin' late, hey?" she asked Michelle, a smile playing upon her lips.

Michelle looked down, examining the office floor in more detail than she ever had before.

"I like my staff keen." Carla continued, teasing. "…but this is takin' it a bit far"

And Michelle fought back the alcohol and the embarrassment, as she realised she had to explain herself. If any justification could exist.

"The candles…" Her words slurred out clumsily, as she felt her cheeks turning crimson in shame. "I thought there was a fire.."

Awkwardly fidgeting, her fingers twisting behind her back, she mentally kicked herself. Why the hell hadn't she just walked out when she had the chance?

And still Carla still showed no anger. Just amusement.

"Well things are definitely hottin' up here… "

She ran her finger down Peter's naked back, and he wriggled uncomfortably, obviously aroused despite himself.

He tried to lift himself off her body, but with Carla's legs wrapped around him, he couldn't escape. Then, realising he was trapped, he leaned over her, chivalrously shielding her nakedness from Michelle's view as he buried his face in Carla's neck.

"I didn't see anything…" Michelle blurted out, before realising what a complete lie that was.

She'd seen everything. And Carla knew it. But she just smiled wickedly.

"I should go.." Michelle said, leaning back to the door. But then, her curiosity outweighing her urge to escape, she couldn't resist asking.

"Why here?"

"Why not?" Carla shot back instantly, her voice lowering. "It's my fact'ry, isn't it. I can do what I like…"

She leaned closer to Peter, lifting his chin up with her finger. His face was still bright red, and he seemed desperate to pretend none of this was happening.

".. to who I like." she continued, smiling at him as he squirmed in discomfort.

Then Carla looked back at Michelle. She seemed to notice the intense awkwardness on her face, but for some reason decided to wilfully misinterpret why.

"In case you're worryin', we've not used your desk…" she carried on.

Michelle shook her head, speechless, not knowing how best to get out of this excruciating conversation.

"Just here" Carla gestured to the desk underneath them, before her eyes moved around the office. "And the walls."

Then she laughed gleefully, looking down at Peter, his face again buried in her neck.

"And he's quite partial to my swivel chair."

Michelle heard his muffled voice, pleading with her to stop, but Carla seemed to be revelling in their embarrassment.

Finally Michelle realised she was the only one who could put them both out of their misery. She rushed to the door.

"I'll leave you to it." she said, as she fled the office.

"Talk tomorrow eh 'Chelle?" Carla called to her, her giggles no longer suppressed. "Let's not make things awkward..."

It was far too late for that, Michelle thought to herself as she rushed out of the factory. Even now, Carla's laughter seemed to follow her until she reached the door.

With huge relief, she locked the door carefully, vowing never to enter the factory again after 9pm. Or to use that swivel chair.

The cool night air was refreshing, but nothing could remove her toe-curling embarrassment at what had just happened.

She didn't think she'd ever get the image of them out of her head. The heat raced through her body just thinking about it. Their nakedness, their writhing bodies, their uninhibited passion.

And even worse, she wasn't sure she wanted to forget it, even if she could.

She shook her head sharply. Maybe a cold shower would help.

Hurrying back to her flat, she wondered if their friendship could ever be the same again.

_This isn't the end – the next chapter will be set immediately after this from Carla's point of view._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reviews! This chapter follows straight on from the end of chapter 3._

As she heard the factory door slamming behind Michelle, Carla was still laughing. Despite Peter's furious glare at her, she just couldn't help herself.

The situation was so ridiculous, as they lay naked on her office desk, his body still over hers. And Michelle had seen it all.

With an effort, Carla finally suppressed her giggles. But she felt light-headed, her body tingling with amusement, with the shock of their discovery, with the interruption to their pleasure.

"What?" she asked, as he moodily lifted his body up, moving away from her.

But as he sat down on the side of the desk, she couldn't help noticing the embarrassment hadn't affected his libido.

"How can you find this funny?" he asked, his voice outraged. "She saw us…." He trailed off into silence, overcome again by shame.

Carla smiled, slightly uncomfortably. She thought back to the exact moment she'd become aware of Michelle's presence. And uneasily, guiltily, she admitted to herself the thrill she'd felt in that moment at the sight of her. The thrill she realised she still felt, as her body tingled, throbbed.

She reached out to Peter, stroking her hand down his thigh, loving the sight of his stiff cock, so hard and so tempting. God she wanted him again. But her desire felt more than just sexual.

For the first time, she let herself remember the deep pleasure she'd felt in those first few seconds. The way every sensation felt intensified in the moments Peter had carried on making love to her, while Michelle was watching. His cock had rarely felt so good inside her, his kisses so erotic, every movement even more sensual for being watched.

It was probably best not to mention that to Peter though.

"She might've been watchin' for ages…" he said, his brow furrowing in distress.

"She weren't" Carla lied quickly. "She just got here."

She wasn't sure why she was covering up for her sister-in-law. But she'd seen something in Michelle's eyes that both puzzled and appealed to her.

Quickly she tried to change the subject, hoping to distract herself from uncomfortable memories, from inconvenient longings.

"Come on baby.." she said, playfully lifting his chin up and kissing him. "Didn't you see her face?"

"Damn right I did.." Peter shot back. "But she saw a lot more of me."

Carla laughed, stroking his face tenderly as she caught his eye.

"Nowt she'd not seen before though, hey?"

He flinched.

"That's even worse."

A rush of impatience hit her. All this talking was just wasting time. The candles were still burning, the mood could still be romantic, if he'd just get over himself.

She let her eyes run down his body, unashamedly lusting after him, suddenly not prepared to wait any longer.

"Look darlin'. We're all adults aren't we?" She fixed his gaze. "You've had her. I've had her brothers…"

He looked at her, a flicker of amusement appearing on his face.

"Bit late to get precious about it now, isn't it..." she said, trying to tease a smile out of him.

And as he finally laughed, she seized her moment.

Catching him off-guard, she pulled him down on top of her again. He didn't put up much resistance, positioning himself over her, his arms by her side as she drew him into a passionate kiss.

"If anythin' she were jealous…" Carla said slowly, breaking away from his lips for a moment, lightly trailing her hand down the small of his back.

"Jealous?" He looked concerned.

"Of how good we are at it." she grinned, her eyes flashing wickedly.

She wriggled underneath him, lust in every movement she made, desperate to carry on where they'd left off.

Impatiently she grabbed his hips, drawing him towards her. Then she groaned as she felt him sliding into her again, his cock blissfully hard, his movements powerful.

She let her head fall back against the desk, savouring how good he felt inside her.

"We are good aren't we." he whispered, kissing her softly.

"Remind me again.." she teased, grinding her hips against him, smiling as he began to move, filling her again and again, his body pounding against her, his hard thrusts contrasting with his light tender kisses.

But quickly she discovered the problem, as she found her eyes drifting back to the doorway and her mind straying.

Although she knew they were no longer being watched, she could still visualise Michelle's eyes on her. Images formed in her mind, so vivid, so erotic. How it might look as her body arched towards him, eagerly welcoming his cock, his lips pressing down on her neck, their bodies moving together again and again.

She felt no self-consciousness, just intense pleasure: pleasure that flooded her body and her mind until she could hardly think straight.

Within seconds she was far too aroused, her nerve-ends sensitised, tender. Every touch of Peter's made her tremble with delight, every thrust inside her drove her wild. She heard herself moaning, and she couldn't seem to do anything to stop herself.

Desperately she clung to him, the sensations intoxicating, already threatening to overwhelm her. She realised she couldn't last much longer before she came. And she knew how suspicious that would make him.

She had to distance herself from it all. The gentle weight of his body over her, his passionate kisses, the memories of what had just happened.

To try to take her mind off it, to delay her orgasm, she thought back to when he'd arrived at the factory earlier in the evening.

She couldn't deny that even back then she'd been in a very strange mood.

_So the next chapter will be the final one - starting with the flashback of earlier that evening._


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter begins with Carla's flashback (thanks to randomcc for request) - following straight on from the end of chapter 4._

.x.x.

_Carla had been hard at work when Peter arrived at the factory, just sorting out her last bit of paperwork. In only a few minutes she'd have been finished, heading out to meet Michelle at the Rovers._

_As he walked into the office, he caught her eye, smiling. But as she frowned in concentration he stood back against the wall, waiting patiently for her to finish._

_Her whole evening had been planned. But as she eventually looked up towards him, something about his stance, his hand in his jeans pocket, made her think again._

"_Hi love" he said casually, walking over to kiss her. And within seconds her mind was made up._

_She wanted him._

_As she kissed him back, she let her lips linger on his just a fraction of a second too long. Although she wasn't sure if he'd noticed, there seemed something slightly flustered about the way he walked over to the desk._

_She watched him closely, thinking. It would be easy to make an excuse to go home. She sensed he wouldn't turn down an early night._

_But why leave the office, when they could have so much fun right here. And it would be even better if she could make him think it was his idea._

_Her mind made up, she walked over to him, swaying her hips a little more than usual. Languidly she perched onto the edge of the desk beside where he was standing. Not too close, just enough to make him want more._

_Slowly, deliberately, she crossed her legs, letting her dress ride up her thigh just a little, noticing his subtle glance as she pretended to look across the room._

"_Said I'd meet 'Chelle at 10… " she murmured softly. "What's the time?"_

_Then as he looked down at his watch, she ran her fingertip down her thigh, stroking it along her sheer black tights just casually, as if she wasn't even aware of the movement._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his jaw clenching very slightly, but she didn't react._

"_You're already late" he said, his voice so rough she had to fight the urge to push him back onto the desk right now._

_But willpower wasn't a problem tonight. Not for her anyway._

_She carried on running her finger along her tights, down to her knee then back again. She was getting increasingly aroused herself but as she removed her hand, she pretended not to have noticed anything._

_She glanced over at him, innocently. The lust in his eyes was increasingly obvious, as he looked back at her, his gaze shifting down to her lips. She craved his kiss, but instead she turned away again._

_Letting her neck tilt back, she yawned softly, stretching her arms out, making sure he had a tantalising glimpse down the front of her dress._

_As he shifted uncomfortably, his hands in his pockets again, she had a fair idea what he was trying to conceal. This was going better than she'd imagined. But she was in no rush._

"_Oh I could just fall into bed.." she said, lowering his voice, letting it catch almost imperceptibly at the word ".. but I promised 'Chelle I'd meet her."_

_He nodded, but the look of disappointment on his face was clear. She knew she was almost there._

_And she couldn't help smiling inwardly when he finally edged closer and she felt the thrill of his hand, soft upon her leg._

"_I've got another idea…." he whispered, leaning over her, his breath warm against her cheek._

_It amused her more than she could admit that it was her idea all along. But she hadn't quite finished yet._

_With a subtle movement, she stretched out her foot, gently kicking her handbag underneath the desk, out of sight._

"_I promised 'Chelle, baby" she whispered, drawing away from him, patting his cheek dismissively._

_It wasn't hard to sense his frustration as his eyes narrowed, his fists clenching by his side._

"_Before we go though, can you just find my bag?" she said, struggling not to laugh at the glare he gave her. "Must have left it by someone's desk. Or in the ladies.."_

_And as he walked out the office moodily, his arms tightly folded against his chest, she knew she'd have a couple of minutes to set the scene._

_Quickly she took out the stash of candles from the filing cabinet, lighting them one by one. When they were all lit, she cleared everything from her desk. She sensed it might be needed for other purposes._

_Then she waited, fidgeting, impatient for him to return._

_She wasn't sure what made her go to the blinds, and open them just a touch. But the memory had completely left her mind by the time she sat down on the edge of the desk, legs crossed provocatively, as she heard him walking back._

_He walked back into the office, arms outstretched in apology. Then she watched him closely, enjoying his look of surprise as he noticed the candles around the office, a moment before he noticed the bag was next to her._

_Smiling, she watched the realisation dawning on his face._

_She walked over to him slowly, noticing his expression changing, his eyes dark with desire._

_Then as she reached him, he put his hands on her waist, spinning her around and pushing her against the wall._

_He leaned his forehead against her._

"_Anyone would think you were tryin' to seduce me.." he whispered._

"_Who me..?" she said innocently, her eyes opening wide._

_Carefully she lifted her foot off the ground, sliding her stiletto up the back of his jeans as she snaked her leg around his, her sharp heel resting against the back of his knee._

"_You'd know if I was tryin' to seduce you". She said softly, looking deep into his eyes, trying to keep her face serious._

"_Oh well. " he sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "Mind if I seduce you instead?"_

_She shrugged very slightly, running her tongue gently over her lower lip._

"_Be my guest."_

_As he laughed, she leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes half-closing as she eagerly anticipated his kiss._

_But instead she felt the weight of his body pressing her into the wall, his hard length against her stomach, the heat of his body almost overpowering._

_Then she felt his lips on her cheek, on her forehead, the feel of his stubble almost unbearable against her over-sensitised skin. And finally his head tilted and he kissed her hard, his tongue insistent, his hands rough on her thighs, just how she wanted it._

_Breathless, she broke away, looking into his eyes._

_Then without speaking, she took his hands and led him across the room, sitting on the desk, her legs wantonly apart, her intentions unmistakeable._

_It hit her that that she hadn't rung Michelle to cancel their drink, but the thought slipped her mind again just as quickly when she felt his fingers on her thighs, pulling down her tights and underwear, letting them fall to the floor. Then he gently spread her legs over the edge of the desk._

_He knelt down before her, and her body throbbed in frenzied anticipation. He caught her eye, as he moved closer, letting her feel his warm breath against the inside of her thigh._

_She leaned back as she felt his tongue, wet, eager, between her legs, moving unbearably slowly towards her clit. _

_She gasped as she felt his lips graze over her clit, seeming unhurried. His tongue began darting against her, teasing her, licking her. He was so tender, making her sigh in ecstasy, her knuckles turning white as she gripped tightly on the edge of the desk._

_Then she moaned as his tongue entered her, her pussy tightening around him as she writhed on the desk._

_The pleasure was so intense, each flick of his tongue sending her closer to the edge, but it surprised her that she felt no urgency, no desperate need for release. She just wanted the pleasure to last as long as possible._

_So she leaned forward, her hand on his shoulder stopping him._

_"Not yet" she whispered._

_And he understood, as he moved his head up, his lips glistening as he moved on top of her, stretched along the length of the desk._

_He kissed her again and again, more and more intensely until she lost all track of time. By the time he entered her, her moans echoing around the office, she had surrendered herself completely to pleasure._

_Their movements seemed effortless, his cock so deep inside her, their caresses so gentle. Again and again he filled her, and she had no idea how many minutes went by as he made love to her, tenderly, passionately._

_And then everything had changed._

_Suddenly she found herself staring into Michelle's eyes, and realised that they weren't alone. That she'd obviously been watching a while._

_And that she was enjoying it._

.x.x.

The memory of the discovery was too much for her. In an instant, she found herself back in reality, back in the moment, and she was beyond aroused.

All she could think about was being watched, the look in Michelle's eyes. And Peter's arms around her, the steady rhythm of his cock thrusting hard inside her sent her over the edge.

"Oh god.." she moaned, gripping Peter tightly, feeling waves of pleasure overwhelming her, the heat building inside her.

He gasped, taken by surprise at the force of her passion. She loosened her grip on him, but she couldn't hold back any more as she came violently, screaming, bucking her hips against him. She only hoped it was Peter's name she was calling out, as she clenched around cock, her head rolling back, her mind spinning.

Panting she lay back, recovering herself as Peter looked at her darkly, suspicion in his eyes.

"Told you we were good at it.." she teased, tried to assuage his doubts, but she could tell he wasn't convinced.

He looked at her for several long moments, but finally his lust won out. He crushed her lips with his, as if trying to prove that he had her full attention.

Then he thrust into her, resuming his motion, even harder, even faster.

Carla breathed a sigh of relief, enjoying him again, moaning in pleasure at how good it felt. She loved him more than anything in the world. Yet somehow she still couldn't quite keep her thoughts at bay, even now.

The look on Michelle's face had been so intense. And seeing it again in memory she knew for sure it wasn't just shock she'd seen. It was desire.

And next time she wouldn't feel as shocked would she?

Carla caught herself, startled at the thought she'd just had. There wouldn't be a next time. It was just an unfortunate accident. A one-off event that they could all forget had ever happened.

But as she wrapped her arms around Peter, she found herself wondering whether it would really be the worst thing in the world if it did happen again.

_Thanks for all your reviews (and your patience!). Although this is the end, I might keep it open in case I feel like writing any follow-on chapters in the future._


End file.
